


You could make Us

by InLust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, Library AU, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's dwindling desire to study for his exams is rejuvenated when the most beautiful woman he's ever seen comes to study in his cove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You could make Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schfiftytwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schfiftytwo/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend. We once talked about longing stares and libraries for a fic idea. I've never written FitzSimmons before so I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Happy Birthday Anton!

Fitz sits down with an inkling of dejection. He lets his messenger bag fall onto the large oak table with a low thump. The sound would disturb other patrons but being in the library this early had its perk.

He pulls out his laptop, textbooks, notebooks, and organizes his breakfast like a choreography before he sits down. _I spend too much time here_ , he thinks as he sits down. He sips his coffee and feels the heat flourish through his veins to kick start his body.

It isn't like he doesn't love his studies. He has a deep appreciation for the science he's fallen in love with since he was a young boy. It made it even more exciting that he was beyond exceptional in his passion.

Yet, there were times where he felt weary. His arms were like lead as he struggled to scratch his pen against the paper. His mind couldn't help but wander every so often wondering if there could be more past the constant experimenting, testing, and hypothesizing.

The work was getting daunting these days.

Fitz sighed as he looked at the clock on the corner of his ratty MacBook. _I need to upgrade this_ , he thinks every other day.

He is typing a message to his group mate, knowing she was on the other side of the library suffering the same fate as he's been.

 **DSJohnson** : do you have the notes on the thermonuclear energy?

 **LFitz** : I just shared it on GoogleDrive for you.

 **DSJohnson** : thanks boo

Fitz rolls his eyes at his group mate.

 **DSJohnson** : xoxoxo

 **DSJohnson** : I know it bugs you but at least I am entertaining

 **LFitz** : I suppose

 **DSJohnson** : are you even doing work right now?

 **LFitz** : how can I get anything done when you're messaging me?

 **DSJohnson** : excuses excuses you could always stop responding

Fitz sighs. She was right. He could easily stop messaging and just go back to work. He leans back in his seat, honestly debating that.

He glances back at his laptop.

 **DSJohnson** : Lunch?

Fitz debates this too. He's already had a chocolate croissant and coffee. If he can make it for another four hours he can go back to their apartment and make something.

 **DSJohnson** : not taking no for an answer I'm buying. It's McDonald's too no worries.

 **LFitz** : I can't leave my stuff

 **DSJohnson** : Fitz!!!! There's gotta be someone there. Meet me in 10.

Before he can protest, her name comes up as offline and he lets out a sigh gross between upset and grateful. He gives a look around his section of the library.

There is a reason he is there and it's for the lack of people. He contemplates just bringing all of his stuff when a woman steps into his area.

It's hard not to stare because she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Everything about her seems to throw him off, her golden brown waves that cut just at her shoulders, her high cheek bones that roll into her strong yet soft jawline, and the smooth expanse of her neck as it dips into her casual navy blazer as the collar of her baby blue dress shirt sticks out.

There's an ethereal aura around her as she makes her way. Despite looking a bit lost, it's endearing to Fitz as she gives him an unsure smile before placing her bag on the desk across from his.

Fitz feels his jaw ready to unhinge as he tries to politely smile back. He could see her chocolate doe eyes stare at him and he feels extremely self conscious.

For a second, lunch is forgotten. But when she catches his eyes once more, he quickly packs up his things and all but rushes out of the library. The last image of this beautiful woman is the back of her head and it's still just as good.

He doesn't make it back for the rest of the day. And it bites him in the ass when he realizes his report is incomplete.

* * *

 

There is a dark cloud looming over his head the next day as he trudges into the library. He tries not to hate himself for ruining his study habits because of a pretty girl he would never see again.

He files through his mental schedule of what work he needs to finish for the rest of the afternoon until his evening class when he turns to his little corner. The pen hanging from his lips drops when he sees the golden brown tresses that he recognizes instantly. Luckily, the light clatter doesn't echo but the sound of his messenger bag clipping the corner of a chair as he practically leaps to grab his pen gets her attention.

Again, his eyes meets hers and he feels the dark cloud dissipate into nothing.

Her smile is polite and he raises his hand to apologize profusely (even though a word never makes it out of his mouth). She shakes her head and mouths an " _it's okay_ " before finding her focus.

Fitz can feel his whole body start to sweat and he hopes it goes away soon because it's his favorite plaid and cardigan.

Nevertheless, he takes his seat at his usual table and unpacks his things, organizes his drink, and sits down. It's when he sips at his drink while his laptop turns back on that he realizes she's not even staring at him.

He holds back a sigh. _Of course, Ms. Beautiful would never notice a plebe like me._

He screen blinks on and he opens his textbooks with a vengeance. Even if he knows it's futile, it brings him comfort that she is there while he is studying. He finds himself more focused than the day before.

Of course, after a full two hours, his focus dwindles.

 **DSJohnson** : are you hungry?

Fitz notices the woman sitting at the table near him looking into space thoughtfully. His eyes fall from her eyes to the way her lips mutter her thoughts as the pen taps against her soft, shiny lips from her slender fingers.

 **DSJohnson** : are you still studying?

 **DSJohnson** : holy crap you are...GOOD FOR YOU

There's an inaudible " _ah-ha_ " as a sweet smile graces her lips and the pen descends into the paper. Fitz feels his heart pounding in his chest as if she's writing down the way he is enamored by her presence.

 **DSJohnson** : but seriously I am locked out of our apartment when are you planning to come home?

It isn't until he feels his throat tighten from the dryness that he realizes he's been staring too long.

His eyes dart to the pings from his messages.

He wants to tell his roommate all about this girl. But what's there to tell?

 **LFitz** : I will be back at 9

 **DSJohnson** : okay thanks!! I'll hang out at the shop until then

Just as Fitz finishes his message, he looks up to find that she's packing up her things. She shoots him an almost apologetic look before he realizes it's not like she's going to miss him, but the fact that her papers are softly rustling as she cleans up.

The most he can do is raise his hand and wave goodbye. The best part is she returns his wave. When she's out of sight, there's a newfound zeal for his studies.

* * *

 

The next day when he arrives at the library he hopes that she's there. Even though, he doubts his chances considering he hasn't uttered any words to her. Again, he gets into the library at the earliest time possible, dragging his feet in with his coffee and now blueberry scone.

Exams are coming soon and he needs to catch up on what he's fallen behind on. Skye insists that he's on track but there's always ways he could improve.

Again, lunch time rolls around and she comes back. She's there and Fitz wants to thank god for some odd reason (he hasn't even prayed for her presence).

Skye is working through lunch that day since she discovered her exams are going to be back to back to back.

Fitz covertly glances at her as she unpacks her bag. It's then that he realizes why he's never seen her before because she pulls out a large biology textbook that Fitz has never heard of before. He stares in wonder because there could have been opportunities for them. To share a lab. To share a lecture. To share something more than longing looks across large oak table through a forest of text books and coffee.

Again, she catches his staring but this time he doesn't avert his eyes. So she smiles brightly at him and Fitz smiles back.

It makes him happy and he finds his groove in his studies. They work in amicable silence, only sharing smiles every so often, and sympathetic looks when either of them meet a block. Fitz forgets that he's hungry and finds that by the time he's finished his task list, he's pretty satisfied.


End file.
